


The 5 times Grindelwald catfished Graves and the 1 time Graves knew

by agravemistake



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Catfishing, F/M, Grindelwald mistaken for other people, Grindelwald peretending to be other people, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Oral Sex, Questionable relationship tactics, Unhealthy Relationships, in order to fuck Graves, maybe dubcon in the sense that Graves doesn't know its Grindel, possible Dark Orignal Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agravemistake/pseuds/agravemistake
Summary: Grindelwald can't seem to win Graves back, so he decides he'll pretend to be other people in order to go on a date with Graves.That plan certainly can't work... can it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this idea from seasons-gredence on tumblr: https://seasons-gredence.tumblr.com/post/158948871583/grindelwald-is-the-king-of-catfishing-every-time

The first time it happened it was a girl, a bit younger than Graves would usually consider dating, but there was something about her that tempted him. 

Sarah was her name. She was all smiles and quick wit, but behind it Graves sensed a great sadness. Perhaps that was when he should have known, but it was too enticing at first.

She had long black hair, unlike the current trend, and bright blue eyes. She really looked like a witch, dressed in a dark purple dress with long strings of dark pearls around her neck.

Graves met her while shopping for books, surprised that such a lady would be interested in the same books on old magic as him. 

She hadn’t thrown herself at him like so many other woman had, yet she was clearly interested. He had introduced himself as Percival, not even mentioning his last name or job title, although he was sure there wasn’t a place in America he could go without someone knowing him. 

They’d gone out for a late lunch, she’d had several glasses of wine, more than Graves, but seemed completely unaffected by it. Once they finished with dinner she had dragged him out to go for a walk in the park. Graves wasn’t one for walks but he didn’t want to say goodbye to her then and couldn’t resist. 

It was the fall, the park was filled with red and orange leaves. She was skipping along the path, in her patent red heels nonetheless, urging Graves to follow. She stood out among all the others in the park, he was sure if it wasn’t for the charms they were using, everyone would be staring at her. 

They’d found themselves watching the sunset from the bridge. The sun was setting and with the backlight in her hair, Graves couldn’t resist but lean in and kiss her quickly on the lips. Graves found himself being pulled in for another kiss. It was like nothing he’d felt before, like the life was being sucked out of him. Then he looked back at her and felt alive again.

They returned to Graves apartment at dusk. Few words were said at that point but they both knew where things were going. 

Graves had offered her a drink and she went straight for his brandy. 

She dragged him out of his jacket and waistcoat. He suggested if they should move to the bedroom and she simply nodded. 

She swiftly kicked her heels off and ran over to the bed and Graves struggled with his spats. As he looked up she slipped right out of her dress and underclothing in one fluid motion, leaving only her beads and stockings. 

Graves wanted to kiss every inch of that pale skin. He stepped closer and she pulled him onto the bed. She smelled of wildflowers and something dark and beautiful. Graves just wanted to burry his face in her hair.

He was sure his whole face and neck was covered in her lipstick at this point. It was surely evident by it’s mark trailing across her body as he kissed it. He left marks across her side and on her thighs. He wiped the rest off on the back of his hand and he rolled off her stockings on by one. She was so incredibly patient. 

He found himself between her legs, with his hands on her thighs. The sounds she made were overwhelming, distracting him from her nails digging into his shoulders, still through the shirt he was wearing. The soft moans and the sound of her breath in the quite house were making him painfully hard in his pants. 

She was so perfect, like something out of a dream, Graves really should have known. 

She came yelling out his name. He moved up the bed to kiss her neck softly. After a moment she had regained her breath and Graves found himself on his back, with her ripping his shirt off. She undid his belt and pulled his pants off. 

Graves tried to lean up, but she pressed him down against the bed. She was so much stronger than she looked. 

As she rode him he couldn’t help but cry out. He tried not to curse quite as much in front of her, but it was no use. Her long beads hit his chest as she leaned down towards him. The sight of her his her long hair, which she tucked behind her ear, was too much. 

As he got close he couldn’t help but close his eyes for a moment. He heard her laughing and he felt a chill down his spine. 

“Oh Percy, who knew this would be so easy?” she had said, and it was then that he had realized. It was too late he was coming and she continued to laugh. 

There was only one person that Graves knew that called him by that name despite his protests.

“Get out!” he yelled at her.

“Oh Percy, are you sure you don’t want to continue?”

“Get out of my house Gellert!”

she got off the bad and looked down on him. She snapped her finger and the form in front of him changed. 

There it was, what he expected. Gellert Grindelwald standing naked at the foot of the bed, still with beads draped around his neck and red lipstick marks trailing across his body. 

“Get out!”

There was a bang and black smoke filled the room before quickly disappearing. Graves found himself alone laying in his bed. He didn’t bother getting up immediately. He simply lay back and stared at the ceiling, trying to process the situation. 

*****

The second time it was a visiting British auror from the Ministry of Magic. There was no reason Graves had to suspect anything. 

Tina was showing them around and wanted to introduce him to Graves. He offered to take them both to dinner as a thank you. 

Graves said that perhaps it was him that should take him as it was new York, his city, after all. 

The three had planned to meet up but Tina had to help her sister last minute and the two of them found themselves alone.  

They waited for her anyway, but decided to go ahead with the dinner. The man talked of leading a group of younger aurors and it made Graves laugh. He told Graves that he imagined that Tina must be quite the handful. It was a relief to Graves to meet someone who understood what it was like to lead a team. 

Dinner went exceptionally well, and Graves invited the man back to his house for a drink.

On the way there the man had hesitantly kissed him, then pulled back shocked, trying to apologize. 

In turn, Graves just kissed him back. They found their way to an alley and kissed deeply, Graves pushing the other man against the wall. 

Graves started moving his hands towards the man’s belt when the other man stopped and smiled at him cruelly.

He laughed, it echoed across the alleyway. Graves just stepped back, turned around and walked away.

“I got you again Percy. It’s no use, you’re mine.” he heard behind him.

Graves just kept walking, he walked back to his house. There he drank almost an entire bottle of whiskey, drinking himself to sleep. 

When they found that auror in a suitcase at the train station the next morning, Graves couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

The main theory was that Grindewald had tried to impersonate him to steal MACUSA secrets, information about prisoners that was what he was after. 

Graves of course knew, that was not what he was after, but he could never tell them the truth. 

***** 

The third time had been quite a surprise to Graves as it was that he hadn’t had enough thought to consider Grindelwald. It seemed like too long of a play for Grindelwald either way. 

When Abernathy from wand permits came to him, shyly asking to get dinner, Graves was caught of guard. However, he agreed. 

He’d asked Tina later in his confusion and she laughed, telling him that Abernathy had been pining after him for years, and it was good to hear he finally asked. 

Graves had felt relieved when he heard that. Abernathy was nice, after all, perhaps a bit too uptight, but Graves couldn’t say much knowing himself. 

Dinner was pleasant. Afterwards Abernathy had shyly kissed him. 

They found themselves sitting on Graves couch, drinking. Abernathy had kissed him again. He was quite inexperienced, Graves found, but he was oh so eager to please. 

They awkwardly moved to Graves’ bed. Graves climbing over top of him. They used a spell to remove their clothing. The man was eagerly agreeing to anything Graves wanted to do. 

Even with Graves inside him, kissing his neck, and after many corrections to call him Percival, Abernathy still called him Mr. Graves. 

“Oh, Mr. Graves, Please.” Still so polite, so eager, shaking underneath him. 

Afterwards, Graves had offered to let Abernathy stay the night, and went to shower. 

He felt satisfied for once in a long time, finally someone real, even if it was a co worker. That was,  however, short lived. 

When Graves returned to the bedroom he found Grindelwald sitting naked on his bed. He disapparated before Graves could yell at him to leave. 

Graves sat on the chair in the corner of his room, still wet from the shower. 

He should have know, he thinks, Abernathy would not have been been this bold. 

*****

The fourth time Graves wasn’t even sure if it was him. It was a friend of Tina’s he’d been introduced to.

She wasn’t the most interesting date, but at the least Graves knew that Grindelwald couldn’t resist being interesting, so it wasn’t likely. 

Graves still wanted to make sure. 

He had taken his wand out, planning to cast a quick charm while she wasn’t paying attention, but before he could finish the spell she yelled out, throwing accusations at him.

He tried to explain, but she kept yelling, making a scene. She ran out and left him there, embarrassed.

She must have been real, he thought. Though, Graves never heard Tina say anything about her again, she hadn’t asked him about the date at all, as if she didn’t even know it ever happened. He wondered if he should ask, but given how things went perhaps it was best if he didn’t.

Graves supposes he’ll never know for certain. 

*****

The fifth time, it was a redhead named James, he reminded Graves of Theseus. Perhaps Graves was too caught up in that to consider him being Grindelwald. Perhaps Grindelwald had decided to play on Graves desires and thoughts.

Graves ran into him while getting coffee in the morning. He was a writer, apparently. Graves met him several time before they decided to get lunch together. 

He was so much like Theseus, despite being American, he talked much the same way. He had that one same look, he’d pause and look off into the distance, thinking about something. 

Or perhaps he was in fact quite different and Graves only saw what he wanted to see. 

In the end they were back at Graves house. Things started slowly but surely. The man was confident and definitely knew what he was doing. When they took off their clothes, Graves could see that this man, too, had scars. 

He had asked Graves what he wanted to do. Graves knew it was probably wrong to pretend this man was Theseus. But Graves just wanted the man to fuck him. 

He shushed the man and climbed onto the bed, taking a bottle out of the night stand. The man climbed on top of Graves, kissing his chest.

Graves lay back, closing his eyes, pretending this man on top of him, inside him, was Theseus. Graves tugged at his hair, and dug his fingers into his shoulders. It had been a while since he’s let anyone do this and it felt amazing. 

He had to fight to remember the man’s name was James as he yelled out as he came. 

The other man collapsed beside him, and Graves wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. The other man didn’t seem to keep on the idea, but he stayed anyway. 

Graves woke up to a loud sound in the middle on the night. He reached for his wand and cast a light charm. 

He looked around, beside him on the empty spot in the bed was a note. It simply read:

_ “You’re mine Percy, what did I tell you.  _

_ Still holding on to old lovers, I see. It seems you are forgetting one... _

_ With Love,  _

_ GG” _

Graves sank back into the bed. This was the most painful one of all, Grindelwald pulling at his old wounds. Though he supposes he deserved it, he had wanted that man to be someone else, it just turned out he really was.

*****

The last time, it was a man named George, with long blond hair. Graves had known something was up from the moment he saw him. There was something about him that felt similar to Credence, perhaps it was that, Grindelwald trying to play at Graves emotions, that gave it away.  

Graves couldn’t know for sure, but played along. He wanted Grindelwald this time, and even if it wasn’t him he wasn’t about to complain. 

When the man smiled that same cruel way on the way back to the house, Graves just kissed him roughly. 

They wandered in an alleyway again, the other man pulling at his clothes. 

“No need to hide anymore.” Graves finally said. 

The man waved his hand and revealed his true form. Graves kissed him again, pushing him agaisnt the wall. 

“See, Percy, you’re mine.” Grindelwald said between kissed ‘if only you realized that sooner.”

Graves kissed the man again, and then stopped. 

“No, Gellert, you’re mine.”

 


End file.
